pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Level section
Level section is the term of a rank of a level that gets on Pouetpu-games. These ranks are given by the amount of score the level got. All levels, when first submitted, are classified in the Pending section, when the level had two hours waiting on Pending section, and at least five users have rated/reviewed it, the level will be classified in another section. The more high rates the level manage to accumulate, the best rank will get. Pending section This section is for the new levels submitted by users who are wating to be classified, in this moment the other users do not know if the level is going to be good or bad, so they need to play the level to determine it. To be moved to any other section (best, good or spam section) the level must have at least five votes and have wait two minutes after being first introduced. Normally some users have to wait a long time before the level could be classified, so one famous trick nowadays is to post level ads on users' profiles to be easily looked. In the other hand, the pending section only could have 90 levels without being moved, if the amount of levels increases the system will enter in Intensive Rating, avoiding users to submit new levels and forcing them to rate. Best section Here is where levels, that have an average of 85% and 100%, are displayed Levels classified here normally are characterized by: * Observable effort on the level * Addicting gameplay * Fun and varied challenges * Great space usage * Creative and mostly unique ideas * Well-looking design * Few or no errors spotted * Good and wise enemy placement Good section Here is where levels, that have an average of 60% and 85%, are displayed Levels classified here normally are characterized by: * Basic and common gameplay * Some boring challenges * Repetitive parts * Decent level with no creative ideas * Basic scenary * Some flaws spotted that affects gameplay and scenary Spam section Here is where levels, that have a low average of 60%, are displayed Levels classified here normally are characterized by: * Bad gameplay * Boring challenges * Most of the level with repetitive parts * Important flaws * Levels that break portal rules All the levels placed here are automatically removed by the system. Top Rated section Level that, apparently, have more than one hundred votes, are displayed here. Unlike the other sections of the level portal, this does not require the level to have a perfect percentage, making it possible for good section (and, if it is the case, spam section) levels to be displayed here. Levels of the Week It's main is basically to show which levels were considered the best levels out of all other levels of the week. Moderators are the only rank that can move and remove levels from this section, there is not any operation that makes movements automatically. Levels of the Week is probably, by now, the most viewed section, having even more importance than the Best section.Category:Site features